never spite a fox
by Dimensional Gallery God
Summary: naruto snapswhen learns that his mothers is still alive and seeks out revenge. what happens and how will Tsunade react?
1. Chapter 1

The early hours of the morning were broken by a high pitched anguished scream. Half way across the village the Sandaime heard the acream and was alert immediately. "Neko!" a woman with purple hair, decked out in full ANBU gear appeared in front of the third.

"Hai Hokage-sama?" she asked in a curt, proffessional voice.

"I want you to check out the disturbence" his tone clipped cold and proffessional. "Report to me immediatelyafter you find out what it it. Take two squads with you. Dismissed" The ANBU bowed and disappeared. 'I hope this isn't what I think it is. If it is then I may have made the biggest mistake I've ever made' The Godaime sighed puffing on his pipe.

Else where the ANBU squads were racing towards the screams location. The Nako ANBU made a hand sign and the squads nodded. Arriving at the scenethe two squads split up. One squad went left. one went right. It really didn't matter as both hallways were covered in blood. And... other unsavory things. If they weren't ANBU and had really strong stomachs they would've pukedat the first spread sheet of blood on the walls and the floor. "Whoever did this must be detained immediately" Nekos tone was clippped andleft no room for questions. A whimper from a door on the left side of the hall drew their attention. Neko motioned for the squad to stop as she opened the door hastily.

"No! Close the door! He'll find me again" a soft voice, full of unbridled fear yelled at Neko. The woman looked emmaciated and blood flowing from a wound on her side and a deep gash visible through a tear in her shirt.

"Come out, come out, where ever you are" a creepy chilling voice floated through the room. The rest of the squad in the hall ways shared wayward glances, the only sign showing they were slighty nervous. "Found you!" a figure melded out of a shadow onto the floor holding a bloodied sword. His blue jeans and white t-shirt covered in blood. "Oh goody! You invited some friends! Now this'll be even more fun" a crazed maniacal smile crossed his face making him look absloutely mental(a/n he IS).

"So your the disturbence. Long time no see... Naruto Uzumaki" Neko backed up a few steps and began to fear for her life. This couldn't be Naruto Uzumaki. No, this person is too dark, malicious, evil.

"I see you remember me Yu-chan. And here I thought little ole me would fade from your memory like everyone else in this rat infested hell hole" Naruto said in a innocent voice. "But I am humbled" he mocked bowed "that I still have a foot hold in your life. However if you excuse me I must finish what I started" he motioned with his sword "with this bitch. She has sins to answer for and debts to repay" he finished darkly blood soaked bangs shadowed his eyes.

"What has this woman done to you? To do deserve your wrath?" Yugito drew her own sword and stood in front of the woman. "Now why don't we just calm down and work this out like adults!" It was more a demand than a question.

"That is not possible at all" he flicked the blood from his word meticously. "You and all this village know her. Tell me does the name Kushina Uzumaki ring any bells?" Naruto sneered eyes blazing. Yugito paled more than her ANBU mask.

"Your lying!" Yugito yelled. "Kushina-sama died during the Kyuubi attack. This woman is not her"he rhands started to shake sapring the woman behind her a glance.

"I'm lying am I? Why don't we let her tell" it was more a satement than a question. "Isn't that right, _kaa-san_?" he sneered menacingly. "Oh how the mighty have fallen. A once revered ANBU captain reduced to a sniveling shadow of her former self"

"He's right Yugito" the woman said in a sad tone.

"Kushina-sama is that really you?" Yugito asked almost dropping her weapon. Kushina nodded, her skin almost as white like paper from rapidly depleting blood loss.

"He's right Yugito" Kushina leaned against the wall shakily getting to her legs holding her side. "I do have debts to pay. Debts I can't hope to pay, even in death. I would beg your forgiveness son I-" she was cut off by Narutos hate filled glare.

"I am _NOT _YOUR son" he hissed slowly advancing towards the two. "You lost the right to call me your son the moment you abandoned me" his words laced with heavy venom driving stakes into Kushinas heart. Tears fell from her eyes at his words, hurt worse than any wounds inflicted by any weapon or jutsu.

"IT WASN'T MY FAULT" she yelled. "I DIDN'T WANT TO ABANDONE YOU! Danzo told me you died when the sealing was completed" she said the last part barely above a whisper.

"Bull shit. Danzo told me a _completely _different story during my" Naruto scratched his chin thoughtfully "_visit _with him. Told me you vanished without a tracewhen all was said and done. You don't deserve to live for yourpast actions against me" he shoved Yugito to the floor uncaringly. Sheathing his sword he pulled a kunai from his weapons pouch. Kushina stiffened at the KI rolling off her son. He stopped before her and sliced a major artery in her back. Kushina screamed and collasped onto the floor. The ANBU squads rushed into the room and drew their weapons noticing hostile(s) in the room. One ANBU was about to charge Naruto when he spoke "If you want her to live get her to a hospital now. Unless the artery is repaired within two hours she'll die" and then Naruto disappeared.

Yugito got up quickly and grabbed Kushine. She made a hand sign and disappeared. All ANBU present were thoroughly freaked. This wasn't the Naruto that they were ordered to guard when he was younger.

"Lady Tsunade! We have an emergency!" Yugito burst through the Hokage office doorss, ABU mask halved from her shove to the floor from Naruto.

"WHAT! What's the emergency!"

"Kushina-sama, she alive. But Naruto cut a major artery in her back and she's dying" Yugito panted from saying it all in one breath. Tsunades eyes widened to the size of saucers. Tsunade grabbed Kushina from Yugitos hand and layed her gently on the couch, her back up.

"Shit! I knew the brat was up something when he asked me to teach him medical jutsu and the human anatomy" Tsunade snarled. Gathering chakra to her hands she bgan to work on closing the wounds. She did the artery first since it carried the most priority and she could die if something wasn't done soon. One hour later Tsunade wiped the sweat from her brow finally finished healing her injuries. Kushina groaned in pain and opened her eyes.


	2. decption and consequence

**last time on never spote a fox  
**_"Shit! I knew the brat was up something when he asked me to teach him medical jutsu and the human anatomy" Tsunade snarled. Gathering chakra to her hands she bgan to work on closing the wounds. She did the artery first since it carried the most priority and she could die if something wasn't done __soon. One hour later Tsunade wiped the sweat from her brow finally finished healing her injuries. Kushina groaned in pain and opened her eyes.

* * *

_

Time slowed to a halt as Kushina opend her eyes. Her eyes darted rapidly side to side as if looking for danger. "You have some explaining to do Kushina" Tsunade snarled. "Your presumed dead and you reappear now. When Naruto has precious little anchoring him and now _**YOU**_ blow it up!" she had to resist the urge to smack the woman in front of her snenseless. Kushina muttered something the Tsunade didn't hear. Care to explain repeat that"

"I said I didn't want to" Kushina hissed at Tsunade. "I came here on vacation away from my overbearing husband and the village council"

"What council? Whirlpool was destroyed and what's this talk of a husband? Minatos dead!" Kushina flinched at tone of voice Tsunade used. No one _ever_ used that tone of voice wuth her, except her mother when she was young. Kushina snarled and smacked away Tsunades hand that was still on her side.

"I wasn't the only survivor of Whirlpool. We rebuilt the village and restored it ot its former glory" Kushina said smugly. Then her face fell and her face lost color almost looking Orochimaru pale. "I remarried after leaving the village after getting a message Danzo. He sent me a messenger hawk telling me my son died when the sealing was finished. That combined with the death of Minato-kun, so to speak put the final nail in the coffin. I left my hitai-ate on the Sandaimes desk and slipped out under genjutsu and disappeared under the cover of night" a single tear slid down her cheek. Tsunade and Shizune looked at the woman in pity.

"If you ladies will excuse me I have a... problem to correct" Tsunade slipped out of the office KI rolling off her in huge waves. Stepping out of her office she noticed a strange man in the reception area. He had green hair and red eyes. A baggy red muscles shirt hung loosely off his frame being held in place by a pair of black jeans held up by a snakeskin belt. He had a serrated katana strapped to the small of his back and smaller weapon pouches scattered around his person. "Can I help you?" Tsunade snapped.

"No actually you can't. I was hoping to speak with your assistant. I have an urgent matter of which I must speak with her" the man stood up. Tsunade couldn't place her finger on it but her danger senses were ringing like crazy. She shrugged it off thinking it was only her rage towards Danzo.

"Sure. She's in my office" Tsunade made a hasty hand gesture towards her office. In her haste she failed to notice the sadistic grin crossing the mans face. She notice the evil gleam shining prominently in his eyes. "By the way stranger I didn't catch your name"

"Miyamoto, Michael Miyamoto" he responded dyly already in the door way to the Hokages office. "Good day Hokage-sama"

"You to Mr. Miyamoto" Tsunade opened the doors with more than enough force resulting one flying of its hinges and smacking a newly promoted Jounin in the face/ Tsnade mumbled something to herself irritably setting the Jounin on a couch in the reception area.

* * *

**BACK MR. MIYAMOTO**

As soon as Tsunade was out of sught Michael let out a hollow laugh. His green hair lightened to a straw blond and his eyes went from red to blue in the blink of an eye. "You know Kushina I must thank you" Naruto drawled unsheathing his serrated sword "your kekkai genkai is most useful." Kushina noticed who entered the room and her skin lost all color. Shizune noticed Narutos drawn weapon and withdrew a handful of poisoned senbo.

"Naruto whats the meaning of this? Why are you acting this way?!"

"Acting?" Naruto let out a deep hollow laugh. "I'm not acting at all Shizune. I'm finally giving this village what it wants. This village has called for my bloodand wanting a demon. So nowI;m going to indulge in that desire just to see the look of absolute fear on their faces. Oh how I will relish it And do you know how I will start Shizune?"

"Yes I do. But you won't get that far" Shizune tossed half the senbon she took out at Naruto while moving in front of Kushina to guard her. The senbon didn't connect as Naruto slashed them in half with his sword effectively destroying the weapons momentum.

"Shizune I do hope you make this fun for me" Naruto smiled a crazy pyscho smile bring his sword to his face and licked the flat side. "Its been so long since I had a good fight. If your lucky I might actually fight you seriously" he charged forward and did a horizontal slash aimed for her mid section. The slash din't connect to flesh but it cut a gash through her black robe. "This fun but I really must get going. I'm working on a time table" Narutodid a few hand sign and then Shizune and Kushina couldn't move. It was like all her muscles locked up. All her muscles were locked up except the ones that allowed her to talk.

"What did you do Naruto!" Shizune demanded/yelled.

"Me? I overloaded your nervous system with youkai, albeit it is _way_ less potent, rendering you and impeding your movement. Because I know you Shizune. You" he strode forward, charging chakra to his fingers his nails changing into claws, and poked her in the nose "can't keep your nose where it belongs so now I'll force you to keep it that way" he released more youkai into her system and Shizune had no motor functions or movements at all and she couldn't talk.

Naruto stose over to Kushina at a sedate pace. "The question is" he drawled circling her "is how to dispose of you" Naruto dragged a claw lightly across her making a faint cut and causing it to bleed a little bit.


	3. death and the warning

**last time on never spite a fox  
**_"Me? I overloaded your nervous system with youkai, albeit it is way less potent, rendering you and impeding your movement. Because I know you Shizune. You" he strode forward, charging chakra to his fingers his nails changing into claws, and poked her in the nose "can't keep your nose where it belongs so now I'll force you to keep it that way" he released more youkai into her system and Shizune had no motor functions or movements at all and she couldn't talk._

_Naruto stose over to Kushina at a sedate pace. "The question is" he drawled circling her "is how to dispose of you" Naruto dragged a claw lightly across her making a faint cut and causing it to bleed a little bit._

i got a review from naruto/harem123 about something i forgot to explain. this takes place after the tsunade arc. naruto is approximately between the age 15-17 somewhere between those ages whichever you choose. and if anyone else was wondering how naruto found out about his mom, did **anyone** forget about my mention of him talking with danzo?_

* * *

_WITH DANZO AND TSUNADE

Tsunade stormed into Danzos apartment with rage written across her face. "DANZO!" Tsunade screamed in fury "You damn war hawk! Where are you!" Danzo appeared in all his hunched over old glory.

"How can I help Tsunade-sama?" he asked politely. Too politely. The spiteful old war hawk was up to something Tsunade thought sending him a withering look. "If I can not help may I ask you to please vacate my premisis(sp?)"

"No, you see I have a... problem" Danzos eyes visibly perked upat the word 'problem' "with you at the heart of it. I have come to find if what  
I have heard is true"

"What is this "problem" you speak of?" he asked curiously. "I cause many problems so you must be specific to which incident you refer to Tsunade else wise you may not find that which you seek" Tsunades eye brow twitched as Danzo tired to work around the unasked question.

"My problem has to deal with an enraged blonde" Danzos postured shifted slightly craning his head a bit to the right staring at Tsunade "who came to speak to you. Said you told him his presumed dead mother was alive. Care to explain before I disband your little organization and have you put on trial for treason against Konoha"

"OH, you mean _that_ incident. Yes I did to speak to Mr. Uzumaki," Tsunade eyes darkened "he came to ask me for some help with his training. Nice lad, much untapped potential. It's a shame he didn't stick around for more than a few days for help" Danzo gained a thoughtful look on his face. "He told me he heard I was on the council and asked for some information. In return for the info he wanted, he helped me tie up some... _loose ends _I haven't had time to close up"

"What kinds of _loose ends_ Danzo!" Tsunade barked picking up the old retired shinobi by the back of his jacket. Her eyes darkened realizing what of loose ends Danzo was talking about. "Tell me you didn't"

"Didn't what Hokage-sama?" Danzo asked curiously. He didn't have to ask as he already knew what Tsunade was referring to but decided to try and play innocent.

"You **did**!" Tsunade growled. "How could you do that! He's only a kid and you force him to do _that_!"

"He's not a 'kid'" Danzo swatted her hand forcing her to drop him. Dusting off his pants he leveled a stare with Tsunade. "He is a _shinobi_ of the leaf and he was asking a retired _shinobi_" he stressed on shinobi quite a bit "for training advice. You're no different with what you force your 'apprentice'" he used air-quotes when he said apprentice "to do."

NARUTO, SHIZUNE AND KUSHINA

"Ah! I got it!" Naruto exclaimed in glee. Reaching into his back pocket he pulled out a plastic bag containing red and white pills(1). Draining a bit of youkai from both womens system they both cursed him out in a show of language that would make a sailor blush crimson. Grabbing two pills from the bag he shoved them in their mouths. Both women gasped at his action and, the mistake on their parts, almost swallowed the pills. He patted their cheeks lightly before he spoke. "Just swallow the pill and I'll leave you two alone." When the women glanced at each other worriedly he sighed tiredly. "I promise it won't hurt you" '_much! muwahahahaha_' he laughed evilly in his mind

Both females glanced nervously but reluctantly swallowed the pills. Placing one hand on both females he retracted all youkai in their systems back into his. Out of the blue he let out a hollow evil laugh. "WHAT THE FUCK IS SO DAMN FUNNY?!" Shizune demanded helping Kushina to a sitting position on the office couch.

"You two just swallowed.." Naruto couldn't finish his statement as he was clutching his side from laughing so much. Forcing himself to calm down he wiped tears from his eyes from laughing so much. "Ah, you two are morons. You two will be dead in 3 minutes. You just swallowed a test poison I created. I call it cyanide. Well bye bye" he chuckled darkly as both women clutched their throats apparently having trouble breathing.

Both women fell to the ground no spark left in either eyes. Naruto crouched beside Shizunes body and tenderly stroked her face. "I'm sorry Shizune. I couldn't leave you alive to rat me out" He gently closed her eyes _almost_ looking sad. Almost but not quite. "You on the other hand" he turned from Shizunes body to his mothers "had to die" Naruto spat on his mothers lifeless body. He placed a note on her forehead and then jammed a kunai through said note to keep in place, the kunai tip digging into the wood grain.

Naruto stood up casting an almost regretful look at Shizunes lifeless corpse before morphing his feature again. His whiskers disappeared first, X shaped scars taking their place. His hair darkened to a red. Blue eyes went one color over the color wheel becoming a jade green. His clothes morphed into a white t-shirt, blue jeans, loose black trench coat with a design of a pair of intertwining dragons starting at the bottoom of it and at just about the top the high collar, and black and red canvas shoes. He shut the office door and quickly left the tower.


	4. oncoming demise

Four figures and a crow soared towards Konoha at inhumane speed. The first figure brought into focus is a red headed female. She appeared to be about 14 or 15 with dark grey eyes. She is wearing a black and red battle kimono secured by a dark red sash and standard black ninja sandals. A pair of katanas are strapped to her back and some sort of black metal gauntlets on her hands.

The second figure was a female. He looked about 16 with black hair w/ red highlights. He is wearing a red muscle shirt, black trench coat decorated with a image of the shinigami outlined in white, a pair of black jeans and combat boots. A pair of metal plated gloves occupied his hands, mini hooks resting on the ends of the fingers, a miniscule slit in the palm showed faintly glinting wires coneected to the hooks.

Figure three was female. She appeared to be about 17 with long black hair w/ red highlights. Her attire consisted of long black shinobi pants, red short sleeve shirt, an imported tan leather coat from Iwagakure and steel toe combat boots. A tribladed scythe was held to his back by a black leather strap around his chest.

The last figure was male. He appeared to be maybe in his late teens or early 20s. His pitch black hair hung around the middle of his back, held in a ponytail secured in a knot with white medical tape. He wore a grey under shirt with kanji for 'death and destruction will remake the world' on the back outlined in a white and red, black shinobi pants ripped at the knees, black combat boots ending half way up his calves and black metal enforced gloves. He held a katana in his left hand and a whet stone in his right. "Can we stop for the night?" he asked running the whet stone down the blade.

"I don't really care" the first girl shrugged her shoulders. "What about you ashes?" the second girl bristled at the first girls nick name for her.

"IT'S ASHLEY DAMN IT!" Ashley snapped. She sighed taking out a pack of fags(a/n not gay ppl, its what the Irish call cigarettes and im Irish so screw off). "Why not? We've been running since.... what like 3AM? I could use a rest" she lit one up and inhaled deeply. "What about you Sierra?"

The third girl, Sierra, sighed loudly. "Whatever. If Tara is fine with it and Ian shuts the hell up I could care less." Ian scowled and flipped Sierra the bird. "Sorry Ian no way in hell. Not interested. Tomorrow we have to double our pace. You know how Kenshin is when we arrive after our alloted time block." Ian, Tara and Ashley suppressed a shive running down their spines. "Tara you got the experimental neural poison he asked for?"

"Yeah, I got it right here" Tara said pulling a test tube of green liquid from her medical pouch on her waist. "Wonder why he asked us to bring it? Oh well not like he'll tell us. Sensei is weird like that" Tara shrugged her shoulders, popping the joints in the process. "All right lets set up camp. Ian my threat still stands if you break the rules." Ian cocked his head to one side.

"Which threat are you talking about? You've made many threats for if I break the rules. There's the one where you'd trake away my Icha Icha, dye my hair pink in my sleep.." Ian would've rambled on about the other threats Tara made to him had not adjusted her grip on her scythe and had all three of the blade at his throat.

"Shut up before I castrate your sorry ass and not feel bad about it" Sierra hissed venomously. Turning her head she glanced at Ashley. "Rose said she would meet us there right?" Ashley nodded her head stamping out her smoke. Tara tossed sleeping bags on the ground. Three in total.

Everyone crawled in the sleeping bags except for Sierra. Gathering chakra to her feet she jumped and landed on a tree branch 25 feet off the ground. Leaning back against the bark she sighed absentmindedly twirling a senbon between her fingers. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a pack of cigarettes. Taking one out she set it between her lips, concentrating a a bit of fire chakra to the tip of her finger a tiny ball of flame appeared, which she used to light her cigarette before stemming the flow. Taking a long drag she sighed deeply puffing out a ring of smoke. A few minutes later when she stubbed out her cigarette and leaned against the bark to try and get some shut eye.


	5. Wave

**last time on never spite a fox  
**_Naruto stood up casting an almost regretful look at Shizunes lifeless corpse before morphing his feature again. His whiskers disappeared first, X shaped scars taking their place. His hair darkened to a red. Blue eyes went one color over the color wheel becoming a jade green. His clothes morphed into a white t-shirt, blue jeans, loose black trench coat with a design of a pair of intertwining dragons starting at the bottoom of it and at just about the top the high collar, and black and red canvas shoes. He shut the office door and quickly left the tower._

_

* * *

  
_WITH DANZO AND TSUNADE

"I don't have time for this" Tsunade growled storming out of Danzos home. She bashed the doors off of its hinges. Multiple tick mark appeared on Danzos temple.

"GET BACK HERE YOU DECREPIT OLD HAG! YOUR PAYING FOR A REPLACEMENT DOOR!" Danzo yelled/ordered/demanded at Tsunades retreating form. She stopped mid-stride turning to glare at Danzo. A mirror bunch of tick marks appeared on her temple and flipped Danzo the bird resuming her trek back toward her office.

"THIS WHOLE MESS IS **YOUR** FAULT SO NO!" Tsunade yelled over her shoulder. She did a few one handed seals and disappeared inn a poof of smoke. Tsunade reappeared in the reception room in the Hokage tower.. It was odd. Normally Shizune would be at her desk answering the phone and redirecting them to her phone. It was quiet, tooooooo quiet. Striding into her office she puked in the nearest trash barrel. After emptying her stomach of her barely digested lunch she fell back onto the couch holding her head in her hands. A few tears slid silently down her face as she cradled Shizunes head in her lap.

"So young" she said in a sad voice barely above a whiper. She ran a hand softly through her friends hair before closing her eyes for the last time. Her eyes hardened noticing the note uneliquently bashing Kushinas skull open. Forcing the puke in her mouth back down her throat she ripped the kunai out of Kushinas skull. Grabbing the note attached to the ring on the kunai she read it over once.

The note unnerved Tsunade the most. Four simple words but oh so dooming.

_The commrades are back  
-Naruto_

Laying Shizunes's on the couch Tsunade whistled a high pitch and a squad of ANBU appeared. "Find Naruto and detain him. Use force if need be. Dismissed." The ANBU disappeared leaving no trace of them being in thee office. Pacing the office her mind was working in overdrive. Possible scenarios playing out in her head should anything or anyone piss off Naruto while still in the village. Fearing a gathring of the Commrades she set about activating a defense set up by the Shodaime Hokage. When she finished the seal sequence she slammed her hands on a rune marker on the wall. When the chakra entered the rune a dome of wood and plants rose around the village blocking any and all exits except through a hole at the top.

"Hokage-sama." The ANBU squad leader that she sent out earlier had returned. "There is no trace of Uzumaki-san in the village. Several of the clan compounds have been broken into the clan scrolls of techniques are missing and several members of the clans are either heavily wounded or dead. We assume that Uzumaki-san is the culprit." Tsunade swore at this bit of news.

"Get all the wounded to the hospital immediately. All shinobi Chunin and higher to be on high alert. We have a traitor to catch." Tsunades voice was cold and emotionless. Creating blood clones to go with the ANBU to the hospital and shadow clones to comb every inch of the village she collasped in her chair, her heart torn and broken. "Kami, where did I go wrong?" she asked herself.

Else where Naruto was whistling a merry tune on the road to Wave Country. Grabbing a scroll depicting his fathers bloodline he began reading.

_The mirror eye allows one to copy all their opponents actions and abilities, kekkai genkai included. There is however one snag. The copied kekkai genkai isn't as effective one born with the kekkai genkai. If one copied say the Byakuugan, the Gentle Fist wouldn't be as accurate or damaging. But if one copies the kekkai genkai from a master of the kekkai genkai then it is as effective versus copying it from one with very little experience with it. The mirror begins to manifest around eight or nine years old. When active the eye loses all color and the pupil become a dull reflective silver. Very little is known if the mirror eye has an advanced stage or not._

Naruto grinned an evil smile as he finished reading. It finally made sense why he had an affinity for shaows or darkness. Laughing a long drawn out Naruto's eyes gained an evil gleam as he melded into a shadow and sped at unnatural speen down the road. "The ice man cometh" he chuckled darkly, his words carried away by the wind. When he was a mile from Wave he got out the shadow and noticed something odd. Looking in a puddle in the road he noticed hair changed. His shock blonde hair changed, the base color was silver with streaks of black and red, blue and white and it lengthened to reach the middle of his back. He also saw that his eyes that were ocean blue were now violet with splotches of black and white. Tearing his attention from his reflection he continued down the road to Wave.

When he reached the bridge that linked the main land the island country he charged chakra to his legs and ran along the guard rails. Hopping off the guard rail he landed in a crouched in front of the statue the citizens of Wave erected of him. Taking a moment to scowl at it he continued into the center of the town. Grabbing some money from his pocket he headed toward a sea food resteraunt. After being seated and his drink order being taken the waitress left to go fetch his drink. Taking a quick look over the menu and eciding what he wanted Naruto tipped back in his his chair to observe the other customers.

The waitress came back five minutes later with both his drink. "Are you ready to order sir?" she asked. Naruto gave her his order and she shuffled to the kitchen to give it to the chef. Sipping on his drink he noticed a face he remembered. Albeit, aged more but recognized him.

"Tazuna-san" Naruto said clapping the man on the shoulder. Tazuna looked at him like a stranger. "Tazuna remember three years ago? The battle to finish the bridge linking Wave to the mainland? You and the villagers erected a statue of me before my squad and I left?" Realizing who it was Tazuna gasped.

"Naruto!? Is that you?" Tazuna gasped.

"The one and only" Naruto grinned. "Looks like Wave is doing well since we finished the bridge all those years ago. How's Tsunami and the squirt?" Naruto asked.

"Fine. Inari is quite accomplished with a sword" Tazuna responed taking a shot of Sake.

"When did he get a sword?" Naruto asked taking a seat beside Tazuna.

"He took one of the samurai swords while you guys were here and kept it. On his way to making his own style. He's one of the best at the academy" Tazuna commented. Naruto asked for the address of the academy so he could check it out some time. Tazuna scrawled it on a scrap of paper he had in his pocket. Grabbing the piece of paper he sat back at his table as his food came. While he ate he contemplated the stipulations of his being in Wave. Shrugging it off he tossed money for his meal and a generous tip for the waitress. Bidding Tazuna farewell and telling him he might see him around he left.

Running through the town he made it to the academy in no time. Charging a bit chakra to his feet he took a perch on top of the building. Noticing that Inari and his class were in the back doing weapons pratice. Jumping off the roof he landed with a cats grace in the center of the academies court yard/training area. "Identify yourself" the instructor barked.

"You erect a staue of a guy and you don't recognize him when he isn't around for a few years" Naruto sighed in irritation. The instructors and students eyes were the size of dinner plates, Inari was in the middle of picking his jaw up off the ground. "Hey squirt, I hear you been well. Nice swoed" Naruto said. Questions were fired at him left and right at a million miles an hour. "Hold up I'll answer everyones question some other time. I just came here to check on the squirt here" Naruto ruffled Inari's hair "see the academy I heard so much about."

"Of course Naruto-sama" the instructor said bowing to Naruto. Naruto growled and hefted the man by the hem of his shirt.

"It's Naruto. Just Naruto got it?" The instructor nodded. "Good, hey squirt you still at where you guys lived three years ago?" Inari nodded. "Alright, I'll try to stop by some time." Naruto disappeared in a column of black flame after letting the instructor go.

* * *

Ashley growled as he recieved the news. Gathering the group she told them of the change in plans. "You're kidding me!" Ian yelled grabbing his hair and accidentally ripping off a tiny chunk of it.

"On to Wave Country we go" Sierra said taking a drag on her cigarette.


	6. meeting with the raven

**last time on never spite a fox  
**_Ashley growled as he recieved the news. Gathering the group she told them of the change in plans. "You're kidding me!" Ian yelled grabbing his hair and accidentally ripping off a tiny chunk of it._

_"On to Wave Country we go" Sierra said taking a drag on her cigarette.

* * *

_

**WAVE COUNTRY PRESENT TIME**

Naruto hummed happily as he strolled down the market street of Wave nodding politely to shop keepers every now and then. Stopping at a fish stall he picked up a few pieces of fresh Salmon. Handing the shop keep the money for the fish he wished her a good day telling her to keep the change. He stopped along the way to pick some other things for dinner. Finishing the shooping he made his way for Tazuna's house. When he made it there he slipped off his shoes. "Tsunami-san, I'm back!" Naruto called.

"In the kitchen Naruto-kun" Tsunami yelled back. Making his way to the kitchen he felt something twitch at the back of his mind. He dismissed it for the moment. Putting the bags on the table he began placing everything where it belonged.

"How many pieces of fish do we need for tonight?" Naruto asked placing a bottle sake and some cases of soda into the fridge to get cold.

"I think four will be enough. Did you pick up the other things I asked you pick up?" Tsunami asked taking the fish from Naruto's hands.

"No. I talked asked Fugai-san about our order and she said it would be in by the middle of next week." Tsunami nodded turning back to the sink to prepare the fish for dinner. "I'll be back shortly. I'm going to pick up Inari at the academy" Naruto said putting away the last of the rice. Grabbing his shoes he ran at a moderate pace towards the academy.

* * *

**  
KONOHA PRESENT TIME**

The village was in absolute chaos. Villagers were convinced it was dooms day and were breaking into stores and taking stuff they thought would help them survive. All the shinobi were trying to keep the populace under control but lacking the man power to do so. "EVERYBODY STOP!" Tsunade yelled unleashing massive KI effective paralyzing all the villagers. "Now that I have your attention. We have a situation. There is a traitor in our ranks and _EVERYONE _is to be subject to a session with the T&I department to determine the traitor effective immediately."

* * *

**  
WAVE COUNTRY**

Naruto skidded to a halt in front of the academy as the student were begining to filter through the exit. Naruto waited patiently for Inari as students filed out at a rapid pace. He began tapping his foot impatiently, while still appearing patient, when he noticed Inari chatting animatedly with a girl and pointing to something on a piece of paper in her hand.

".. and you left out the aerodynamics for each for each projectile, which in your error of judgement, failed to bring about the distinction between properties of the two based on their mass and thickness" Inari said as he held the door open for her. When she was clear of the door he caught up to her. "Considering the basis of how you did the question in theory you should be right but in the way that sensei phrased it I can see how you came up with your answer." The girl looked gob-smacked and palmed her face.

"Damn Inari your right.... again." Inari let out a small grin. "Thanks for the help Inari-kun." The girl kissed Inari before walking away and joing her parents. The girl and her parents waved politely to Naruto and he returned the gesture. Naruto waved a hand in front of Inari's face but got not response. Deciding just hauling him back would be better than wasting time trying to get a response Naruto picked Inari up by the shirt collar and walked away. Arriving back at Tazuna's Naruto set Inari down and went inside.

"Heads up Inari has a girlfriend." Tsunami got a twitchy eyebrow but was smiling.

"Thank you for that little tid bit of information Naruto-kun. Dinner will be in a little while." Naruto nodded suppressing a shiver that tried to make its way down his spine. Settling down to draw he swore he heard Inari scream something about his face. Shrugging it off he let his imagination have free reign his mind wandered as he began to draw. Naruto was drawn out of his stupor when Inari knocked him over the head.

"You sold me out!" Inari accused him.

"No.." Naruto drawled looking at the sketch pad "I just told Tsunami-san the logical observation which by your blushing is the truth." Inari huffed before walking out muttering under his breath about stupid former blondes. Shifting his gaze back to the drawing tablet on his lap Naruto smirked evilly, it made him look clinically insane. Closing the tablet he went down the hall way for dinner.

"So Inari my darling baby boy of mine who's the girl?" Tsunami said in a sweet tone, _too sweet_. Inari gulped and stuffed his mouth.

"I believe her name is Akira Koori. Her father runs the masonry shop on River Street. Before you ask no I don't know the girl but I've spoken to her parents on a few occassions." Tsunami nodded. "Tsunami-san if I may be so bold why not have them over dinner some night? It would be a chance to meet the girl and get acquainted with her parents" Naruto said getting up to wash his plate. Tsunami mulled the idea over before nodding to herself.

"Why weren't you this insightful when you were younger Naruto-kun?" Tsunami asked. Naruto felt his shoulders tense slightly.

"I was yet being so would have caused repercussions affecting my former shinobi career. I would like to inform you that I am leaving tomorrow also. I thank you for the hospitality but I must get on the road." Tsunami gasped and dropped her plate shattering it on the tile floor.

"You can't leave!" Inari yelled. Naruto turned to Inari with a steely gaze.

"It is best not involve innocents. You put yourself in enough risk sheltering me as long as you have. I would rather not be the cause of your deaths. If you'll excuse me I will turn in for the night." Naruto put his dish in the strainer before turning and heading toward his room. Naruto berated himself menyally. 'Stop getting emotional damnit! It will only interfere with the plans!'

Sighing aloud he got in a meditative position and entered his mind. His eyes opened to reveal a field covered with grass and trees illuminated by a full moon. A lone raven stood perched upon the top of the tallest tree. It wasn't just any old raven, no this raven has 8 tails. "Hatchling" the raven spoke.

"I know Kuro" Naruto sighed leaning against a tree. "I know perfectly well."

"As long as you are aware." Kuro said nothing else and Naruto phased out of his mind and gathered his stuff. Leaving nothing he jumped out of a window in the dead of night and left under the cover of night never to be seen in Wave for a long time.


End file.
